Cuddles and Smiles and Gay Boyfriends
by overcaffeinated-irony
Summary: (Please read Author's Note. Rated T just because I'm paranoid.) "I don't want this moment to ever end." Haru gripped at the boys shirt so tight that his knuckles began to take on a slightly whiter shade. Makoto petted the smaller teen's head tenderly. He could spend all day just staring at Haru. "It doesn't have to." Lots of Haru x Makoto fluff. Little substance, just tons of cute.


**Cuddles and Smiles and Gay Boyfriends** **  
** **A Free! FanFiction**

Makoto always allowed himself a mental victory when it came to making his boyfriend, Haruka, smile; even if it was but a mere upturn of the lips, it was something that implied his happiness deep down. The brunette could not help but feel a bit of self pride here and there, and he would occasionally let slip the jubilation in his heart that he felt when seeing Haru grin due to something Makoto has said or done. The sight itself was just so _beautifully stunning_ in his eyes and yet so achingly rare that each time it would transpire, each time he would make Haru beam with any sort of delight, he would honor those few seconds as if they were a delicate treasure, that of which had to be only admired and gazed lovingly upon. But, could you truly blame him?

He knew Haru hurt mentally. He was very much aware of the internal struggles he was all but forced to endure, day in and day out. So, to alleviate that for even the slightest fraction of time was a gift greater than any other Makoto could ever hope to receive. Hell, Haru was an endowment all on his own, whether or not he was smiling. He's smart, athletic, ambitious, a fantastic swimmer, determined and dedicated, handsome… did that boy have any real flaws? If he did, Makoto failed to notice. All that Makoto took into account was how quickly he had fallen for Haru, how desperately he needed him in his life and how he would try his hardest to keep anyone from wounding his spirits and his heart.

They were fragile, honestly. No one would be able to tell at first glance that Haru, himself, was a tenuous human being at his core, in his chest, for he put up such an excellent appearing façade of a monotonous, stoic manner that no person would dare think otherwise, but Makoto knew better. He liked to think that he had broken down a few of Haru's psychological barriers, because he felt that he was let in more than the others. That's not to say that Haru doesn't love his other friends or that he keeps things from them that are important, but Makoto felt-as a boyfriend-that he simply _understood_ a bit more, that he was on the inside more so than the others.

Haru was downright tremendous at keeping his true feelings at bay and kept locked away from others' prying eyes. Though that method of dealing with issues is unhealthy at best, it was something that the two boys bonded over and attempted to help one another get past. Whereas Haruka hides his sadness by placating a blank, apathetic expression upon his face, Makoto tends to bury his own dejection by doing the opposite; putting a friendly, happy face on and making everyone around him believe that he is nothing but a walking ray of optimism.

Now, Makoto is happy often, but when he gets to a point of despondency that is difficult to shake off, he never lets that crawl its way up to the surface of his person. Putting those emotions into the back of their craniums and endeavoring to forget they exist could one day be detrimental to their health, and they know it. Which is precisely why whilst Makoto tries helping Haru to cope with his problems, the dark haired boy will do the same for his boyfriend. Or, at the very least, attempt to.

Luckily, though, this wasn't a time in which they were repairing one another's hearts. Both Haruka and Makoto were happily lying next to each other, soft music playing at a comfortably low volume in the background as Haru nuzzled into the taller boys chest. His eyelids were heavy with the alluring desire of sleep, but he didn't want to drift off, at least not yet. This moment was too perfect to fall away from.

The green-eyed boy must have noticed Haru's psychological struggle, for he began to chuckle faintly, subconsciously fearing making too much noise would ruin their tranquility.

"You can go to sleep." He purred, tucking a piece of black hair behind his boyfriends ear, only to have it fall back into place. "I'm feeling tired myself."

Haru stifled a heavy yawn but curled up a bit tighter, pulling the blanket up now to his chin. He was exceedingly unperturbed, for once. It was a foreign feeling, yet not an unpleasant one. "No…" he muttered, unable to say anything very intellectual while his mind kept trying to get away from him, "I don't want to."

Makoto chuckled once more, resigning to pat the shorter males head and offer feather light kisses to the top of it every now and again. "I gathered that much, but you need your sleep. You swam very hard and very well today. You deserve this; a little rest, that is." He was met by Haru shaking his head, which rustled the fabric of Makoto's shirt.

The two boys only arrived at Haru's home two to three hours ago. The majority of their day was spent training, as per usual, but this time Haru seemed to push himself even more than he normally does. He wouldn't rest or take a break until he beat his previous time, and then it was, "Wait, let me beat _this_ time, please, just real quick" and if Nagisa didn't tell him his time within two seconds of the inquiry, Haru would grunt and turn back around into the water.

So Makoto wasn't the least bit surprised when they arrived home and Haru was practically walking to his bed on his hands and knees. Before he laid down next to him, though, Makoto had prepared a meal for the both of them. He'd been spending more time with Haru at his home, so he made sure that the only food in the house wasn't just mackerel. After they ate their food, Haru lazily changed into a baggy black t-shirt and grey pajama bottoms, and Makoto changed into a long-sleeved blue shirt with blue and white striped pants. They then proceeded to lay next to one another and cuddle-which was, admittedly, one of Haru's favorite past times.

Did it come before swimming, though? That was hard to say.

"Thank you," Haru replied to Makoto's earlier statement, "but, I… I don't want this moment to ever end." He gripped at the boys shirt so tight that his knuckles began to take on a slightly whiter shade. Makoto petted the smaller teen's head tenderly, eyes soaking up the image of his tired face and limp body amorously. He could spend all day just staring at Haru. Taking in the deep, rich color of his gorgeous irises, staring at his muscled torso as he stretches and then moves his way through the water, like some sort of majestic dolphin swimming effortlessly through the waves. Everything about Haru was grandiose.

"It doesn't have to." Makoto whispered as he pressed soft, plush lips to a smooth forehead. Haru closed his eyes but only for a split second-he wasn't about to go to sleep yet. He snuggled closer to Makoto's chest, bodies now pressed into one another close and lovingly, yet Haruka still felt as if he wasn't close enough.

"It'll have to end eventually." Haru reasoned. "When we go to school, when we go to practice, when we get hungry or thirsty or need to use the bathroom, or-"

He was cut off mid-sentence by a powerful force pushing on his lips. His eyes bulged as Makoto's mouth worked against his own, kissing him passionately. It took Haru's breath away, though lucky enough for him he was used to sucking in oxygen quickly. Even though he wanted to recoil and chide Makoto for interrupting him so abruptly, the warmth of his mouth and the utter sincerity in his kiss was too much to pull back from.

Haru kissed back somewhat hungrily, snaking his sinewy arms around Makoto's neck, which he could only assume he liked, for afterwards a soft purr vibrated across their kiss. Haru adored moments like these; in which the two simply lay next to each other and kiss, as if there is nothing wrong with the world, no stress nor problems to concern them whatsoever.

Their ardent lip-locking was over too quickly for Haru's liking. Makoto slowly edged away, though still pressing the tips of their noses together, unable to really break away.

"You are too adorable." Haru opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped by another kiss, this one much shorter than the last but just as zealous. "Stop agonizing so much over the future, Love. Right now we have each other. In this moment, it's just us. Just two _dreadfully_ homosexual swimmers who are crazy about each other and want nothing more than to… be near one another. And we are." He traced a delicate thumb over Haru's cheek, that of which dusted a subtle pink color.

"And even while we're in different classes or our own homes, I know that I'll still be thinking about you, and thinking about the next time we can just unwind and do this sort of thing again. Yeah, this moment will eventually end, but when it does, that'll just give us more time to look forward to the next time it happens. Okay?"

Makoto smiled down at the obviously flustered teen. He didn't meet Makoto's glimmering green eyes. Instead, he pressed his forehead against his chest and mumbled an inaudible, "Ehh hmmh smo in wuff whiff ghu."

Makoto laughed outright. "You're smo what?"  
A groan rumbled from below.

Haru picked up his head, now staring at Makoto's beaming face. "I said," he answered, the pink in his cheeks darkening, "I am so in love with you."  
"Oh." Makoto sniggered. "I was wondering what "smo" meant."

Blue eyes rolled to the side, yet nevertheless Haru was…wait. Yes, that's what it was. One very charming and alluring smile was screening across his pale face. Haru was smiling-grinning, even-because of something Makoto had said. His heart swelled and he couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms forcefully around Haru and crushing him to his chest. Haru didn't verbally admit how painful the act was, considering how excitedly Makoto had done it.

"Wha-What was that?" He stammered, attempting to breathe while in Makoto's firm grasp. The taller boy chuckled into Haru's hair, breathing deeply, taking in this moment and all that has just transpired, replaying the image of Haru's jovial features throughout his mind repetitively.

When he finally thought he could speak once more without it coming out as some kind of squeal, Makoto responded, "Oh… that?" His hold loosened, allowing some breath into Haru's lungs. "I just… I'm just so happy to be with you. Sorry. I probably got a little carried away."

Haru shook his head, raven locks dancing about his ears, tickling his cheeks. "I liked it." With that he resumed his rightful position under Makoto's arm, and they both turned to gaze up at the blank ceiling, every now and again sneaking secret peaks at each other without the opposite even realizing. After about twenty or so minutes of blissfully enjoying their company, Haru spoke up.

"I am about to fall asleep. I've dozed at least five times."

Makoto grinned. "I know."  
"Would you be mad?"  
Makoto craned his neck to look down at Haru. "Mad? About what?"

Haru nuzzled the others' neck dotingly. Makoto cherished the periods of time where Haru just showed him miscellaneous bouts of affection.

"About me going to sleep. I'm just so exhausted."

Makoto replied with kissing his forehead. "Well, considering I've dozed at least _seven_ times and am pretty fatigued myself, no, I wouldn't be mad." Haru sighed with relief and turned on his side to face the alleged whale, finally letting his eyes close restfully.

Haru fell asleep with the words "I love you" falling from the tip of his tongue. Makoto stared at the lovely boy for a minute or two before resigning to fall asleep as well, welcoming whatever sweet dream his mind had to offer, for someone drifting into such a deep, peaceful slumber as glorious as that couldn't possibly fathom even a single foreboding thought.

Such is fate when you have a night of cuddles and smiles with your gay boyfriend.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey, everyone! Geez, I haven't posted for awhile… I promised myself I'd write three stories over fall break, and what do I do? I write one, and all it is, is gay fluff with no real substance. And I know it doesn't have substance and it's just cute, but I haven't written for a loooong time, so I decided to go ahead and pull this out because it got me into the habit of writing again, I guess. Got the juices flowing, you know?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this any way, despite the fact it didn't really have a plot… hopefully it was just a good, quick read for all you Haru and Makoto shippers out there! Have a great day everyone, and please, review. It lets me know people are reading-and hey, maybe this'll turn into more than one chapter…? Bye, everyone!**


End file.
